So Taking Over
by Sarah2313
Summary: A group friends recieve a scholarship thing to go to East High. Annoyed with the way things are run, they cause choas to show those "wildcats" how its don Will Troy find love with one or will the "status quo" get in the way? Warning: cursing. Review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm basically writing this for my bff cuz she is obsessed with Zac Efron and shit. I was watching HSM1 with her and was so freaking annoyed at their damn "status quo." So this is us and a few of our friends taking it down. Btw, Gabriella doesn't exist. **

**Chapter 1 Arriving**

**Sarah pov**

I turned the volume on my IPod all the way up to block out the sound of the obnoxious Jayz song that my friends were listening to. My friends, who are Caralynn, Alexis, Ashley, and Brianna, and I were moving together to Alberqure, New Mexico. We won a weird scholarship to live there, all expenses paid. The strangest part was we were still going to a public school and living in a mansion. We were all excited. No rules. No parents. What more could five 14 year olds ask for?

Contently, I gazed around at my friends. Brianna was pale, had grey-blue eyes, and brown hair that looked black. She was smart and often day dreamed. She was the good girl of the group. Ashley had blue eyes and light brown hair that all the jocks fall for. She loved animals and volunteering at shelters. She was also crazy hyper all the time. Alexis was the tall super model type. She had black hair, olive colored skin, and brown eyes. She was the dancer of the group, and surprisingly not a girlie girl like we call her. Caralynn was always the most popular of us. She talked to everyone and instantly gained their trust. She was the shortest, had honey blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I was the emo, loner of the group. I was tall, curvy in a good way, had deep green eyes, and dark brown hair. I was the bad girl, the girl who didn't give a fuck and tell you what she thinks. I stood out among my preppy friends who wore Hollister while I wore vampire t-shirts. I loved being different.

"Sarah!" Ashley tried to get my attention from choosing a song.

"Yeah?" I looked up from playlist.

"We're here." I turned to the window and a smile spread across my face. We were pulling up to a house that looked like it was pulled straight from one of my favorite books, Twilight. It was almost exactly like the Cullen house was described. As soon as the van-cab thing pulled to a stop, we jumped out and rushed inside. I ran up the first flight of stairs I found and then another one. I picked one of the only rooms up there. It was small, had a private bathroom, and a balcony. It was painted black with purple, white, and red accent colors. It was perfect.

After a few minutes of admiring my room and the view, I walked around finding where everyone's rooms were. Caralynn's and Alexis's were on the second floor. Brianna's and Ashley's were on the first. Yes! I got the floor to myself. I went back up to my room, put on my Kill Hannah CD with the volume all the way up, and unpacked. We all surprisingly finished at the same time, so we ordered pizza and watched Disturbia. Afterwards, we went to bed early to get ready for the first day of school.


	2. Alexis's Good Morning

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I guess I didn't have any motivation at all because a lack of any response. Please review, add story to favorites, add it to your alerts. Hell, even send flames! Do something! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot.**

**Chapter 2: Alexis's Good Morning**

Alexis pov

My alarm rang at 6am and I groaned internally. Instead of going back to sleep like I wanted to, I got up and began to get ready. I wore light blue jeans, a pink Aeropsotal shirt with a pink camie underneath, and white ballet flats. For my hair, I curled it and pulled it back into a ponytail. I did my makeup and then went upstairs to tell Sarah to turn down the radio. She did without complaint, so I went down stairs and ate breakfast.

"Do you know where we get our schedules?" Caralynn asked, walking in.

"No," I shook my head, "Do you?"

"Nope," she laughed.

Ashley skipped in, "Hey guys! Are you ready?"

"Not really," I told her, "I'm nervous- what are you doing?" Ashley was pouring chocolate syrup on chocolate chip microwavable pancakes.

"Getting breakfast!" she answered, brightly.

"Oh, god," Caralynn sighed, turning away. Brianna walked in, grabbed cereal, and joined me at the table.

"Can someone grab me a water bottle, those fruit things, and a nutragrain bar?" Sarah screamed from probably the top of the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" someone shouted back.

"Fine!" she called back and stomped all the way down the stairs. Very mature.

"Is it time to leave yet?" asked Brianna.

"The bus comes at 7:30," I answered.

"Oh, damn, 5 minutes," Sarah responded, glancing at the clock. I finished my breakfast and washed the dish. I grabbed my backpack, glanced in the mirror one last time, and sat on the porch. After a moment, everyone joined me. A big, ugly bus pulled up the street and stopped. We exchanged looks and got on. There were no seats together, so I sat next to a girl wearing an outfit similar to mine except in teal. She had bleach blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dana," she smiled at me.

"I'm Alexis, but call me Lexi," I introduced myself. We talked for the whole way to school. We had so much in common. Before splitting up, we decided to have lunch together. I got off the bus and waited for my friends, so we could get our schedules.

After we received our schedules, it seemed that everyone had at least one class with someone else. That was a relief. I glanced at my watch and decided that I needed to get to my next class. It was drama. I knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Hi, I'm um Lexi, the new student."

"Oh, very well, take a seat. Right there, next to Mr. Bolton." I walked over to where the woman was waving to. The boy sitting in the seat that was next to mine was HOT. He had piercing blue eyes and light brown hair that fell casually in to his eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw him watching me. Blushing, I took my notebook out and tried to concentrate on the teacher who failed to mention their name. The bell rang. Half the class jumped awake at the sound. There was a stampede to the door which I avoided.

The boy who I sat next to came up to me in the hall as a blonde guy pushed me out of his way. I was about to hit the floor when the hot boy caught me. "Hi," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Hey," he responded, "I'm Troy, by the way."

"Yeah, we sit next to each other," I said, awkwardly.

Troy stared at me briefly before saying, "Hey, why don't you sit with me and my friends at the basketball table. I saw you talking to Dana. She sits with us, too."

"I don't know," I trailed off thinking of my friends.

"Oh, come on. What do you have to lose?"

I smiled, "Okay, fine, but my friends will join us if they need a place to sit."

He looked like he was debating something for a second before nodding, "Great! I'll see you there." He walked away as the bell rang. I gasped and ran in the direction I hoped my next class was.


End file.
